sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Peace Council
The Peace Council is an Galactic Organzation used to prevent future wars and keep the peace, it follows the 1st Galactic Charter. Members: Hunre Empire The Karnasaur Empire The Heglarean Empire Bills or Announcements Use this instead of talk page. AMP Admission and PEP explanation The Chair recognizes the Karnasaur representative. "I move for the AMP to be accepted as the first few empires to be entered into the Karnasaur Protected Empires Plan. The plan will allow The Karnasaurs to protect the AMPs if they are attacked.Every other Peace Council Empire has a PEP, and the empies involved with thier's is under thier juristiction. No empire can act under the PEP for an empire under anothers juristiction. The Empires in the AMP are very unfortunate, and haven't found thier way to the more benevolent empires. The PEP will also make trade to be a requirement. Only lesser Empires can be admitted,so they'll need help from thier Guardians. Please give feedback below. Feedback Message delivered via AMP dataprobe "Karnasaur empire, and the galactic community as a whole, we are proud to report that our democracy has spoken, and accepted your proposal. The Association of Minor Powers will accept a seat on the Galactic Senate, and is opening trade routes to other empires immediately. This does not mean, however, that we will ignore other, maligned foundation empires, and we expect a degree of autonomy in our organisation as well as reserving the right to terminate any agreements. Hopefully, however, we will not have to do this; our citizens look forward to a long period of peace and prosperity between the AMP and other empires. "We apologise for not being capable to attend this session directly; however, a Negotiator-class carrier is on its way direct to the Council, carrying envoys, ambassadors, and a variety of gifts to show our goodwill. "In greatest of faith, Ambassador Harat Zsen." Ringworlds Alpha and Beta The Chair recognizes Senator Gej Farr from the AMP "Esteemed representatives, it has come to our attention that the Karnasaur Empire has begun construction of two giant objects in space. These Ringworlds, which will be called Alpha and Beta, have been caught in controversy since their announcement. Just recently the AMP has been called to supply two hundred of its expert citizens to aid construction in return for five Karnasaur-built frigates. "Though we must admit this is a fair offer, we must object. The Association of Minor Planets does not need weapons of war - it needs assurance of peace. Though the Karnasaur frigates are vastly superior to anything we own in our fleets, the promise of superior firepower is not necessarily appealing to us, especially as diplomats. So we offer instead: We will provide the two hundred citizens as per request, but in return the Karnasaur Empire must place one of the Ringworlds under direct ownership of the Galactic Senate, where it can be leased to whichever star-nations wish to use it.To us this is a fair offer; now it is up to the Karanasaur Empire to decide." Feedback The Chair recognizes the representative of the Karnasaur Empire. "Representative, I will recognize your alternative, however, as a protected empire, you are here under the Karnasaur's jurisdiction, and thus can only give reccomendations. Do not think you are a member of the Peace Council, but rather an observer, a speaker of your empire to us. As per your alternative, The Senate revolves around fair say, and so it is a republic, against our better meritocracy. For this reason, many beuracrats have risen up among them, those who represent gigantic war machines, enormus planet buyers, and colossal Empires, all yielding great power and great corruption. If we give a ringworld to the Senate, these Senators will be able to scare others into allowing them higher authority over the ringworlds.Not even the High Senater can undermine that autority...yet. Senator Oyn's Universal Alliance was a band of such beurocrats (no offense, Heglareans), but many have risen to take thier place. We refuse to give one to the Senate. They will use thier superweapon capablilities to thier advantage. You must understand." The Chair recognizes the representative of the Heglarean Empire. "I don't see why you need these two intimidating objects. Why don't you colonize your own planets instead of making planets out of these absurd and artificial devices? Also, the AMP does not need to place inferior to the Karnasaurs because they are protected. I would think they need not be protected because they are a coalition of small alliances to put together a large one. Also the Universal Alliance seemed fine until the galaxy was nearing the galactic war. I do not understand the point of having these. I just don't." The Chair recognizes the representative of the Hunre Empire. "So you call us corrupt?, and you say that your so called "meritocracy" is better? If you dont like our republic, then please leave. And who says YOU can determine who can handle it. You call us corrupt warlords who just want to get higher in power. Well look at yourself for a moment. You have refused to give up your fleet, your war fleet may I add. We haven given up our U.E., but now we most build a new one, just to keep our people safe. I strongly suggest you rethink your ideas, because it sounds to me you should leave this council." The Chair recognizes the representative of the Karnasaur Empire. "I did not call you corrupt, Representative, however, a number of Senators are. As to your point, Heglareans, The Universal Alliance was lead by one of the first of the beuracrats. The AMP seemed needy for this protection. This battle that seems to have broken out will be dealt with by thier Guardians. And may I say, the AMP was formed for needy empires to benefit from each other. Our fleet, Hunres, is of massive religious importance to us. To rid of a gift from the Ancients would be to doom the Galaxy to eternal stagnation (this is Karnasaur religion, don't ask questions). The Emperor has agreed to remove them from the war fleet and to decommission them only for recommisioning after the 30 days or to save the AMP if all else fails. And our meritocracy (thats a real govenment, by the way) is better. It prevents this sort of corruption from happening. But the Galaxy demands a fair say in galactic matters, and so we've allowed it. But we will work our meritocracy into the senate. To save it from its self. And I will apoligize to the AMP for saying that they're inferior, but they are not an official part of this council and they are under our jurisdiction. I am not saying I won't lease them to the Senate. And Alpha and Beta can be used to help the AMP, to help the Hunres, the Heglareans, everyone. They can make life and prosperity where thier should be the cold vaccum of space. That, and the fact it requires 5 days to make a star system, so I can't neccesarily quadruple my empire over night. But these worlds are indestructible, made with the materials found in ancient technology. I'm not saying I won't lease them , while so many beuracrats remain. I'm saying I'll lease them later." The Chair recognizes the representative of the Heglarean Empire. "Well who picks the people who lead the Meritocracy? Not citizens, it seems they are appointed. But anyway we will build our own super structures. A Stargate-eraser has already erased all stargates except the gates in your own empire, because we do not wish for them exist around the galaxy and uglify everything. We prefer the Interstellar Drive." The Chair announces council recess for two days. Change of PEP and recovery of Unanimous Majority The Chair recognizes Senator Gej Farr from the AMP "Esteemed colleagues, I stand before you today on two matters. The first is the fallout of the Ringworld Scandal, as it has become known to our citizens. Following the denial of rights - rights that were promised to us in our formal alliance agreement with the Karnasaurs - we have been left with no choice but to withdraw from the Karnasaur Empire's Protected Empires Plan. Though we still wish to retain a warm and bountiful alliance with them, we feel that if they cannot provide us with the rights we fight for, we will move to a more accomodating partner. As such, we have made agreements to come under the Hunre Empire's PEP instead. "However, I stand before you on a more important matter. As you know two fleets have been lost recently, both attempting to contact what was previously regarded as just 'The Pirate Empire'. Fortunately, the AMP has made headway with peaceful negotiations, and now we are proud to announce that the pirate Hegerglik Empire has been absorbed into the Association of Minor Powers. From this alliance we have already gained our lost fleet, as well as new citizens and starships; however something much more interesting has come about. "It appears the Hegerglik have been in a prolonged war for many years with an organization very similar to the AMP in structure, which controls territory around the area where the mysterious power signatures that caused us to dispatch the Unanimous Majority in the first place. This group of civilizations, which is as yet unknown to us, claims jurisdiction over the relics of an ancient, fallen empire which once dominated this entire sector of the galaxy. However, the Hegerglik just happened to have one of these relics - a vast 'Legendship' - in orbit over one of their worlds. The ensuing debate over ownership years ago led to war, and the fall of the Hegerglik to piracy. However, if the 'Mirror AMP', as slang is starting to know it as, is anything like us in terms of diplomacy, then with luck not only will we be able to secure powerful allies, but share ancient and powerful devices with the rest of galactic civilization, bringing benefit to all. "We ask you this. First, trawl through your historical archives. If you can find anything at all on this ancient empire, please let the AMP know. Secondly, we ask that any nation willing to contribute ambassadors, science teams - anything towards this peaceful '''expedition is welcome to do so. Thirdly, and this we must stress, we ask that no one attempt any hostile action '''whatsoever against the Mirror AMP, lest it jeapoardise the chances of bringing this civilization onto the Senate, and disseminating the benefits of ancient technology throughout the galaxy. "We thank you for your time." Feedback The Chair recognizes the representative from the Hunre Empire. "This good news, representative, that your empire has been able to absorb this hostile empire. And thank you for coming under our PEP plan, we know you won't regret it. Also, the Hunre Empire has been looking through its archives and discovered only 1 reference to the ship you speak of. It states that 300 years ago an unknown vessel approached the Hunre Homeworld and then disappeared, the next few seconds, it was supposedly a scouting ship but we could not scan it in time. Also, we may know of this mirror AMP you speak of, but we wish to talk in private." The Chair recognizes the representative from the Heglarean Empire. "Congratulations, AMP. Hopefully the mirror AMP may be dealt with when appropriate, we wish you good luck as well as protection under the Hunre." Peace The Chair recognizes Xerget Veriyopitod from the Heglarean Empire. "Attention. It have come to our notice that the Karnasaur Empire has been up to no good. This is by trying to cause rifts in the Association of Minor Powers and Hunre Empire, and probably then attacking my own empire, the Heglarean Empire. In response to this, the Hunre Empire has declared war on the Karnasaur Empire and sent to fleet to their colonies. The worst of this is that the Hunre Empire is charging a super-weapon, clearly banned by the First Galactic Charter. They are charging their Mega-U.E. and are poised to use it on the Karnasaurs probably obliterating this whole galaxy cluster. Therefore, the Heglareans not wanting to be destroyed, attempting to go far, far away from this galaxy. However, Spode called us back. We have decided to attempt peace. Hopefully order will return before the galaxy is gone forever." Inside the Peace Council chamber... Hunren officals break in armed and demand to see the Karnasaur rep., the secuirty guards open fire, but are struck down. Soon the Hunrens find the Karnasaur rep. and kill him on video and send it to the Karnasaur Empire stating "You are next!".And then they leave on thier craft as the Heglearns try to force them out. //Message received from the AMP. Priority: Maximum Urgency "Fellow delegates, this is the President of the Association of Minor Powers. In the past few hours, the AMP has finally fractured from the weight of civil unrest and the overbearing prospect of all-out war. Chaos has consumed every planet, asteroid colony and starbase we have. Some vessels are running rogue. Factions are emerging, calling for independence, war, peace - there is no order whatsoever. Many territories have degraded to brutally enforced martial law. The AMP is on the brink of collapse, and as such we must deliver this message to you. "Our psychohistorians have seen, thankfully, that the AMP will be able to reestablish itself (provided the galaxy hasn't been reduced to radiation and energy by the Mega UE) provided that our fellow empires agree to follow them. *No ship can enter former AMP space *No empire may assist any faction in former AMP space unless said faction controls more than 50% of the space *Our fleet has been recalled. We are handing it to the Heglarean Empire, to be deactivated and stored in close proximity to their distant colony. In addition we have taken all the refugees we can and put them in cryogenic stasis; we hope the Heglarean Empire will store them with our deactivated fleet *All alliances and trade agreements are suspended for now *Our best diplomats and politicians will remain to negotiate peace between the Karnasaurs and Hunre along with our most elite citizens. They will serve the Galactic Senate directly, and will act as an interim government for any affairs of the AMP. They will hold codes and know-how for reactivating our stored fleet and citizens "We admit that these measures are extreme; however they are the only way to preserve our civilizations. Provided everything goes to plan the AMP will be reestablished in one form or another in approximately five or six Haisseiss years (five to eight Galactic Days) from now. I am afraid I will have to terminate this message now - the Association Senate Building is under attack from dissident citizens. All that remains for me to say is that I hope that our civilizations survive and that the current standoff between the Karnasaurs and Hunre does not cause the pointless obliteration of trillions. "Good luck. And good bye." Heglareans announce the end of this as they are extremely annoyed at Hunre actions, plus, the AMP has recently disbanded. This leaves the Heglareans as the only sane empire and agree to take AMP to our distant colony and preserve them. Thank you and good-bye. Category:Empires Category:Organizations